


Domme Sub and Switch

by lifeaftercheckmate



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BDSM, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kink, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeaftercheckmate/pseuds/lifeaftercheckmate
Summary: Spencer scrolled through some postings, but nothing really caught his eye. He was becoming disheartened. Statistically, his perfect match was out there somewhere. Finding them, however, was like trying to finding a needle in a haystack – or rather a specific needle in a pile of other needles. He was getting ready to log off and get ready for bed when someone messaged him. He clicked on the message and read it.





	1. Surprise Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer scrolled through some postings, but nothing really caught his eye. He was becoming disheartened. Statistically, his perfect match was out there somewhere. Finding them, however, was like trying to finding a needle in a haystack – or rather a specific needle in a pile of other needles. He was getting ready to log off and get ready for bed when someone messaged him. He clicked on the message and read it.

Garcia was the only one who knew what Spencer was doing on his computer right now. He had reluctantly confided in her because he needed to be able to visit some sensitive websites without anything being traced back to him. Anyone these days needed to be very careful about meeting people online. Being an FBI agent, Spencer had to be at least twice as careful. After some teasing, Garcia had agreed to reformat his laptop and provide some expert-level security.

Spencer scrolled through some postings, but nothing really caught his eye. He was becoming disheartened. Statistically, his perfect match was out there somewhere. Finding them, however, was like trying to finding a needle in a haystack – or rather a specific needle in a pile of other needles. He was getting ready to log off and get ready for bed when someone messaged him. He clicked on the message and read it.

                        Hello, RoseOfSharon. I read your profile and think you might be what I have been looking for. I'm not looking for myself, but for my male partner who is a switch. We have been together for three years with him as my submissive, and I would like to give him a submissive of his own as a birthday gift. Is that something you would be willing to consider? – Madam_Zenobia

                        Good evening, Madam Zenobia. Thank you for reaching out to me and giving me your consideration for your partner. I am not opposed to being given as a gift, assuming reasonable safety precautions are taken. What are the things your partner looks for in a submissive? – RoseOfSharon

                         He likes his submissives somewhere between a slave and a pet. He's very physically and emotionally affectionate, but he is also very strict with the rules and rituals he sets into place. He is a sadist and enjoys impact toys very much, in addition to moderate restraints. The most important things to him are the rules, the ritual elements, and the pet/master dynamic. He has been active in domination and submission for almost 15 years, but has never had a collared submissive. As he put it to me, he hasn't found “the one.” It is a desire that he has expressed to me several times. I've reviewed the list of interests and boundaries on your profile and, as I said previously, I think you two would do well together.  
I am more than willing to agree to any safety precautions you request. As for myself, I would want to meet with you in public and discuss this more extensively face-to-face. There is absolutely zero obligation until after you have met him and have agreed to enter a relationship with him. We are very big on contracts. He and I have one thoroughly outlining interests, relationship agreements, terms of the relationship, and boundaries. I encourage you to let someone know where you will be and when we meet to help put your mind at ease, or even bring someone with you. You are free to walk away at any point. – Madam_Zenobia

                       This proposition sounds quite promising. I would definitely like to meet with you to discuss this further. Where and when would you like to meet? – RoseOfSharon

                       Are you familiar with Bella Cafe in Stafford? – Madam_Zenobia

                       I am. – RoseOfSharon

                      Saturday at 10 am? – Madam_Zenobia

                      I will be sitting by the windows with a white rose. – RoseOfSharon

                      I'll see you then. Good night. – Madam_Zenobia

                      Good night. – RoseOfSharon

 

By 9:55 on Saturday, Spencer was getting anxious for the meeting to begin. He wasn't nervous. On the contrary, he was trying to dampen his excitement. He didn't want to come across too eager and he didn't want to get his hopes up too much in case it didn't work out. He was zoned out, lost in his mind. He was trying to control himself and stop tapping the ground with his foot and fiddling with the stem of the rose. At exactly 10:00, a familiar voice jerked Spencer out of his reverie.

“Spencer?” Spencer's head jerked up. When his eyes landed on the person who had called his name, he jumped up out of his seat. It was Emily.

“Emily! What are you doing here?” Spencer squeaked. Emily looked at the other seats by the windows at the front of the cafe, then at the rose laying on Spencer's table, then back at Spencer.

“Meeting you, apparently,” she said. They looked at each other speechless for a moment.

“You're – You're Madam Zenobia?” Spencer asked. Leave it to Emily to chose the name of a warrior queen as her pseudonym.

Emily nodded. “And you're Rose of Sharon.” Spencer nodded. “Look, Spencer, we can walk away right now and pretend that this never happened if you want. We don't have to move forward with this.”

“No, I want to,” Spencer said.

“Are you sure?” Emily asked.

“Yes.” Spencer picked up the rose from the table and presented it to Emily. Emily took it and smelled it. The sweetness of the rose made her smile.

“Thank you,” Emily said and sat down.

“I'll go get us drinks,” Spencer said, grabbing his wallet out of his messenger bag. “What would you like?”

Emily snorted. “I think I need something stronger than coffee to process this turn of events, but an Americana will have to do.” She smiled at Spencer.

Spencer smiled back. “'If you want to see God laugh, make plans.' I'll be right back.” Spencer ordered an Americana for Emily and a chai latte for himself and a couple spice muffins and brought them back over to the table.

“So, I bet you're wondering who my partner is,” Emily said when Spencer sat down.

“The thought had crossed my mind,” Spencer said. He took a sip of his tea.

Emily hesitated for a beat. “It's Luke,” she said.

Spencer choked on his latte. _“Luke?”_ Emily nodded. “ _Luke Alvez_ is your submissive?”

“Yes,” Emily said. “For about three years now. He's the best I've ever had.”

“And Luke likes men?”

“Yes. Luke is bisexual,” Emily said.

Spencer sighed and leaned back in his chair. “Could this day possibly get any weirder?” he mused.

“I'm pretty sure that's all the surprises out of the way,” Emily said. Spencer imagined Luke running his strong hands over Spencer's naked body and shivered. “So, do you still want to talk about this?” Spencer sat up straight and looked Emily in the eye.

“Absolutely,” he said firmly.

“Alright,” Emily said. “If you think about it, this really gives us an advantage. The team is already like a family and we all trust each other with our lives on a regular basis. I know trusting a dominant is a whole different matter, but at least you both have a solid foundation to start from. That's how Luke and I looked at it. Plus, we all pretty much work the same schedule.”

Spencer nodded in agreement. “That does make sense. How did you and Luke get together?”

“Do you remember that case in New York a few years back where a dominatrix was luring female subs and strangling them and then leaving them displayed around the city?”

“I remember Luke being particularly bothered by that one,” Spencer said.

“Well we were talking about BDSM dynamics to try to figure out how the unsub was luring his victims and who his potential victims might be. Luke was disgusted. He made a comment about how this was the sort of thing that gave BDSM a bad name and sort of let it slip that he would never harm a submissive. He was pretty embarrassed at first, but we got to talking about it and I learned that we was a switch and told him that I was a domme and we made a mutually gratifying arrangement. We'd both been out of the game a while because of our jobs and it was wonderful to get back into it with someone who came from my world. It wasn't sexual at first, but it became so after a while and eventually, we fell in love.”

Spencer was quite for a moment as he processed the information. “I don't know how you guys have managed to keep this a secret from the team for so long.”

“I think Rossi suspects that there's something between us, but he leaves it alone. As for everyone else, some things are better left unsaid.”

Spencer nodded in agreement. “Luke doesn't know you're looking for a sub for him?”

“Not a clue,” Emily said. “I want to surprise him for his birthday in a couple weeks.

“Why are you looking for a sub?”

Emily let out a little sigh and Spencer could see that the subject pained her. “I love Luke very much, and I know he loves me. That being said, I also know that he isn't getting everything he needs from me. I'm just your garden variety dominant. I have one committed submissive and that's enough for me. It's different for Luke being a switch. We're both sadists and we both have the need to dominate. I can't give that to him. For one thing, I'm not a masochist. We've tried different things including role reversal, but I just don't get the pleasure from submitting that he does. He knows I'm just doing it for him and it's not the same. We have a wonderful relationship, but I can feel him growing distant. I know that if I can't find a way to satisfy this part of him, eventually...I'll have to let him go.” Emily swallowed over the lump in her throat and chuckled. “No pressure,” she added.

“What is he like as a dominant?” Spencer asked.

Emily smiled. “He's Luke. He's playful and affectionate and gentle. However, he's very strict about the rules and rituals, as I said before. You step a toe out of line and you're going to pay for it. He can be pretty harsh with his punishments, but it's part of the dynamic. He's a bit of an exhibitionist, just a little. We've done things in front of the team without them knowing, for instance, having him wear a but plug for the day or a chastity cage. Or sometimes I will text him instructions for when we get home in front of the team. He really likes that and he has done similar things with his submissives, making them uncomfortable, but not necessarily exposing them.”

“You said he likes impact play?” Spencer asked. “That's a big thing for me.”

“He does. He's pretty open to different forms.”

“Caning?” Spencer asked.

“I would assume as much,” Emily said. “I really think you two would be perfect for each other.”

Spencer was silent for a while while he thought things over. On one hand, having a member of the team as his dominant would be advantageous as Emily had pointed out. On the other hand, it could all go horribly wrong. What if Luke didn't want to take him as his submissive? Could Spencer deal with the rejection? Could they continue to work together as they had before? Would it be awkward? Would it be uncomfortable? What if Spencer wasn't the kind of sub he was looking for? What if Luke wasn't attracted to him? Spencer's insecurities swirled around in his head. He took a deep breath. Spencer had the experience to please a reasonable dominant. He loved to serve. He was good at what he did. He was more confidant as a submissive than nearly any other area of his life.

Luke. Strong, sweet, beautiful Luke. He was warm and kind and didn't take himself or others too seriously. And, after all, the best submissives make the best dominants. Spencer had this gnawing inside of him that could only be filled by submission and here was the perfect opportunity to serve and submit and help two friends in the process.

Finally, Spencer spoke. “Ok, I'm in. How are we going to do this?”

Emily grinned. “Well I was thinking...”


	2. Birthday Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So,” Luke rubbed his hands together and grinned. “What are we doing tonight? Cake? Dinner?” Luke put his arms around Emily's waist and pulled her close, leaning their foreheads together. “Birthday sex?”
> 
> Emily grinned and squirmed out of his arms. “I have something better for you,” she said, smacking Luke's hand away as he reached for her again.
> 
> “What could possibly be better than birthday sex?” Luke asked.
> 
> “You won't be disappointed. I can promise you that.”

“Hello?” Luke called as he let himself into his girlfriend's house. Emily appeared from around the corner with a scowl on her face.

“You're late,” she said.

“Traffic,” Luke said and kissed her on the cheek. “So,” he rubbed his hands together and grinned. “What are we doing tonight? Cake? Dinner?” Luke put his arms around Emily's waist and pulled her close, leaning their foreheads together. “Birthday sex?”

Emily grinned and squirmed out of his arms. “I have something better for you,” she said, smacking Luke's hand away as he reached for her again.

“What could possibly be better than birthday sex?” Luke asked as he playfully chased her into the kitchen. He grabbed her around the waist from behind and planted a big, wet kiss on her neck. Emily laughed and tried to pull away, but Luke held her tight.

“Luke Matías Alvez, you are already a half hour late. We don't have time to waste.” 

Luke turned Emily around in his arms. “So you did plan something,” he said.

“You know I did,” Emily said. “I do every year.”

“Which is one of the many reasons I love you, Emily Prentiss.” 

Emily leaned in and kissed him on the lips. “I love you, too. But, seriously. This is kind of time sensitive.”

“Fine,” Luke said and let go. “Let's see what you think could possibly be better than birthday sex.”

“You won't be disappointed. I can promise you that.” Emily pulled a chair away from the table and scooted it to the middle of the dining room. “Now sit.” Luke did as he was told. “Close your eyes, and I swear to God, Luke, no peeking.” 

Luke closed his eyes. “Yes ma'am.”

“I'll be right back. Do not move and do not look!”

“I promise,” Luke said. He heard her walk out of the room toward the bedroom. He heard the door open and close, silence, then the door opened and closed again. He strained to hear. He furrowed his brow in confusion. He though he heard a second set of very soft footsteps. He felt a presence in front of him and then total quiet.

“Open your eyes,” Emily said from his side. Luke opened his eyes and sucked in a breath. He sat stunned for a moment. Emily was was watching his face with a mixture of glee and pride. Luke's hot gaze raked over his gift. Spencer Reid was kneeling in front of him wearing nothing but a bright red collar that attached to a pair of matching wrist cuffs behind his back. Emily had scrawled “Happy Birthday” with a heart across his chest in red lipstick. Luke tore his gaze away from his gift and looked up at his girlfriend. 

“What is this?” he breathed.

“You're the most amazing submissive I have ever had,” Emily said to Luke. “What we have works so well and I love you and I know you love me. That being said, I know you've missed having a submissive for yourself since we entered contract.” She chuckled. “The struggle of being a switch.” Luke looked back at Spencer. His silky brown curls hung in his face. His posture was perfect. A bright flush covered his neck and face. Luke could see the even rise and fall of his chest. His head was tilted down and his eyes were on the floor in front of Luke's feet. Spencer felt a burning in his chest and he fought to keep his breath slow and deep. He was dying to look up at Luke's face. He was desperate to know what was running through his mind and how he was receiving this surprise.

“Is he mine...to keep?” Luke asked

“That's up to you two,” Emily said.

Luke stood up. “Stand,” he commanded. Spencer gracefully got to his feet and stood before Luke with not an ounce of shame. He made no attempt to compensate for his nakedness. He simply stood still and quiet in front of Luke in complete submission. He was, however, terrified that he wouldn't be accepted. 

Luke thought Spencer was so beautiful. Certainly Luke had admired his beauty from afar since joining the team, but this was beauty on a whole different level. He ran his hand down Spencer's chest, smudging the lipstick. He walked around Spencer trailing his fingers over the submissive's body. He caressed the muscles in Spencer's back and shoulders. Spencer's frame was slight, but he was strong and well built. His skin was smooth and the perfect shade of ivory. The red lipstick, collar, and cuffs stood out in beautiful contrast. He brushed the skin of Spencer's backside lightly. God, he was beautiful. Spencer's body was trembling almost imperceptibly. 

“Are you cold?” Luke asked.

“No,” Spencer said softly. Luke put his finger under Spencer's chin and tilted his head up. Spencer kept his gaze averted. 

“Look at me,” Luke said. Spencer looked into Luke's eyes. There was such a warmth and a softness in Luke's eyes that Spencer was immediately relieved. Luke tucked Spencer's hair behind his ear and brushed his thumb over Spencer's cheekbone.

“You're safe with me. You're ok.” Luke took Spencer's hands. “Take some deep breaths.” He ran his thumbs over Spencer's knuckles and stayed with him until he had settled. Luke smiled at him and ran his fingers through Spencer's hair. All of Spencer's fear dissolved in Luke's gentleness.

“Are you better?” Luke asked.

“Yes, thank you,” Spencer said.

“Thank you,” Luke said. He turned to Emily with a huge grin and held his arms out to her.

“Do you like it?” Emily asked with a matching grin.

“Do I like it?!” Luke pulled Emily into his arms, picked her up and twirled her in a circle and then kissed her hard. “You. Are. Perfect. Have I ever told you that?”

Emily tilted her head and smiled. “Not recently,” she said.

“Well you are. How did this even happen?”

“It was the craziest thing. I was online looking for a submissive for you and he was online looking for a dominant and our paths crossed. We had a few long conversations about the logistics and Spencer decided that he wanted to go ahead and offer himself to you. We both think that he'll be a great fit for you.”

Realization dawned on Luke. “This is why you told me to take a few days off.”

“Yes, and Spencer is currently on sabbatical so the timing is perfect. You guys will have the next few days together to work things out.” 

“Look at me,” Luke said to Spencer. Spencer met Luke's gaze. “Is this what you want? Do you want to be my submissive?”

“Yes.” Spencer said softly. “Very much so.” Luke's heart skipped a beat.

“Take him home tonight and play with him,” Emily said. “He has an overnight bag packed and ready to go.”

Luke brushed his fingers over Spencer's cheek. “Do you want to come home with me?” he asked.

“Yes.” Spencer said. Luke stepped away from him and Spencer dropped his head again.

“I'll take him back and get him dressed,” Emily said. “Do you want the collar left on?”

“Yes, please, but you can uncuff him.” Emily snapped her fingers and motioned for Spencer to follow her.

“Emily.” Luke said. “Thank you.”

“Happy birthday, Luke.” Emily said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READ PLZ COMMENT <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING PLZ COMMENT <3 <3 <3


End file.
